Mecha Develon
is the main antagonist and final boss from Bubble Bobble Double. He is a giant mechanical version of Develon of unknown origin that sends Bub and Bob into a mysterious dimension in an attempt to take over Rainbow World. Biography Appearance Mecha Develon is a giant mechanical version of Develon whose body consists of a head and two mechanical claws. Mecha Develon's head has four bulbs attached to it, red eyes, and two tubes coming out of either side. He has a cannon inside of his mouth that he uses as one of his two main forms of attack. Mecha Develon's claws are not physically connected to the head, and have pointed ends. Mecha Develon's entire body is metallic and is textured with numerous lightly-colored lines. Abilities Mecha Develon has two main forms of attack; his claws, which can generate an electrical barrier, and various weapons inside of his mouth. Mecha Develon has a vaccuum device inside of his mouth that it can use to try and draw foes towards him. He also possesses a laser cannon in his mouth, which takes some time to charge, but is very powerful. Mecha Develon also appears to have some spatial-warping powers, as shown by him trapping Bub and Bob inside of a mysterious realm. History Bubble Bobble Double Mecha Develon is the main antagonist of Bubble Bobble Double. He attacks Rainbow World, sending Bub and Bob through a vortex into a mysterious dimension in order to try and ensure his conquest goes unopposed. Bub travels through the mysterious realm, defeating the monsters he encounters along the way. Eventually, Bub makes his way to where Mecha Develon resides, and facing off with the being. Mecha Develon is encountered as the final boss of the game, and attacks by trying to hit Bub with his claws. The player must trap the Zen-chans that spawn during the fight in bubbles and fling them at Mecha Develon's claws to keep them at bay. Mecha Develon will occasionally open his mouth to attempt to suck Bub towards him, when this happens, the player must fling the bubbled Zen-chans at Mecha Develon's exposed mouth, which will damage him. After taking enough damage, Mecha Develon will fall back briefly, calling in Mechanic Zen-chan, who sends Monstas out to attack Bub. Afterwards, Mecha Develon will reappear and continue to attack, now with a new attack utilizing the giant laser cannon inside of his mouth. While Mecha Develon is charging up this attack, the player must fling bubbled Zen-chans at his head to push it over towards either side of the screen, and if Mecha Develon's head is far enough over, he will use the laser and inadvertently fire on one of his claws, which will permanently disable it for the rest of the fight. Afterwards, Mecha Develon continues to attack with his remaining claw and the vaccuum attack until he is defeated. After Bub defeats Mecha Develon, he reunites with Bob, who has found the exit from the mysterious dimension, and the two return home, having saved the world once again. In-game, Mecha Develon is referred to as both Mecha Devilin and Mecha Devilun. Trivia * Mecha Develon's appearance marks the first acknowledgement of Develon outside of the Bust-A-Move series. Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses